My Revenge
by twdor
Summary: Ryou has finally had enough of being ignored and has decided to take action.


MY REVENGE Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so don't sue me, I don't own Avril Lavinge's song Unwanted or Let Go. I only own Ryuu, her pet snake Cobra and her light Sakura. This is just my way at getting back at characters that I don't like. If you are fans of: Tea [if there is any], Yugi, Marik, Tristan or Joey I warn you not to read. Lime and maybe be some lemon. And NO FLAMES you have been warned so don't moan at me.  
  
Mystery person's, pov:  
I glance out of the window again, my heart aching. How I longed to be free of this burden of my so-called 'friends'. They'd all talk among themselves like I'm not there, like I'm invisible. Well fuck them I don't need them; they only pretend to be my friends. But that's what hurts; they take me for granted and expect me to not notice. Fat chance of me not. Seriously there's times I just want to curl up in a corner and die, they wouldn't even notice. They would only pay any attention if I was hurt because someone was hurt, not because I was ONE OF THEIR 'FRIENDS'.  
Maybe I should follow my Yami's example, maybe then they would take notice, but I know violence isn't the answer. But what more can you do, if everyday you feel like you heart has been ripped out and fed to Ammut. (For those who don't know. At the scales of justice are 3 judges Osiris, Anubis and Throth, they weight someone's heart for sins and if it is heavier than the feather of truth, the person's heart was consumed by Ammut. Just a little history lesson for you.) So I know about that kind of stuff, it was lesson my Yami taught me, for some reason he knows a lot about the afterlife for someone whose never face it before.  
Anyway back to the topic. If I asked for Yami's help maybe I would succeed, in my task and no one can hurt me again / Your so delirious/ \ I know. Wait a sec, why were you butting in on my thoughts \ / Because of the feelings I can feel through the link everytime we talk / \ Well Yami can I go back to thinking \ / Okay my light / with that he closed the link.  
I sighed, was I really that open. You may say violence is a little extreme, but I've tried everything else. I get the odd conversation, but that's it. Most of the time I arrive they never seem to noticed. My life seems so hopeless. If you have better ideas stuff you and don't tell me, each of us have the own ways with dealing with things. This may not be my way, but seriously I tell them the problem and then just ignore me it's always like that. Out of the whole gang, Yugi's the only one who bothers to talk to me, and that's when the others aren't around and other times he just ignores me like the rest. I may not have been going to Domino High that long, but is it really the reason to talk to me, make friends and then they block me off. This kind of remind me of a song I remember hearing Unwanted I think. Just for that song I brought the album. Most of it I can relate to, it's the best album I've heard, Let Go it's called. I shift off my bed and look for the album upon finding it I put it in my CD player and press play and lay back down, just as the song starts.  
  
All they did was walk over  
  
Start off by shaking your hands  
  
That's how it went  
  
I had a smile on my face and I sat up straight  
  
Oh, yeah, yeah  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to show you  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
You don't want me there  
  
You just shut me out  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
If you had your way  
  
You'd just shut me up  
  
Make me go away  
  
I was unwanted  
  
No, I just don't understand why  
You won't talk to me  
  
It hurts I'm so unwanted for nothing  
  
Don't talk words against me  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to show you  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
You don't want me there  
  
You just shut me out  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
If you had your way  
  
You'd just shut me up  
  
Make me go away  
  
Make me go away  
  
I tried to be long  
  
It didn't seem wrong  
  
My head aches  
  
Its been so long  
  
I write this song  
  
If that's what it takes  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
You don't want me there  
  
You just shut me out  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
If you had your way  
  
You'd just shut me up  
  
Make me go away  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
You don't want me there  
  
You just shut me out  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
If you had your way  
  
You'd just shut me up  
  
Make me go away  
  
Make me go away  
  
Make me go away  
  
I know it's kind of weird to be able to related to songs so much. But the song is so just close to my truth. I moved to turn the cd player off. Put the cd back in it's case and put it away.  
Thinking back to the topic, Téa yaps on about friendship, yet she knows off my suffering and does nothing. She knows nothing, every time I tell it seems as if she's listening, but then she's does nothing about. I'm not asking to be popular or anything like. Just to have one true friend at least. Who won't backstab me or pretend I'm invisible, but no one cares about poor old Ryou (if hadn't you already noticed he's the mystery person.) not his suffering, not anything. Well stuff, the lot of them, I hate them all. They can rot in hell. I know I'm using to different religions but who cares. / But light you do have a friend / \ Who huh? \ / Me. I'm sorry for all the shit I did to you in the past. / \ Thanks Yami, but I wish you were free not stuck in the ring \ / Me too /  
Back to my thinking, there's been a few moments they talked to me, like a Duellist Kingdom after he first appeared. But it wasn't a lot. Come to think of it Duelist Kingdom was the worst time for me, I was constantly moaned at or ignored.  
I don't know what level of violence, I know my Yami would opt for the extreme. But fuck it I can take it to the extreme if I must. Even the snob Marik I think his name is hurt me. See after Battle City and everything, the only person to apologise to me was my Yami. I know he was the reason for my trip to the Shadow Realm. Only Ra knows how we got back. So I've become obsessive about Ancient Egypt, but ever since I got the ring. I've been hooked.  
I'm straying away; again, I do that a lot. My 'friends' think I don't have a bad bone in my body, they'll learn the hard way. Even if I must kill them, just thinking about it gets my adrenaline pumping and I can feel smirk come across my face. Bet no one thought I'd ever smirk. I'm not innocent little Ryou anymore. And I feel sorry for anyone who has to learn the hard way. I just need the weapons and that will be all.  
A plan comes into mind and I don't let my Yami see. I don't need someone to hold my hand anymore. I can feel darkness starting to consume me and I like it. The plan is perfect the worst of my 'friends', would suffer a slow painful death, my smirk grows bigger.  
If you think that's a little extreme kiss my ass. If you'd been hurt like me, you'd see it isn't. I'd make them feel like I feel dead, may Ammut consume their hearts. /2 wrongs don't make a right / (so it's kind of a quote from Yu-Gi-Oh sue me, just being sarcastic of course *laughs nervously*) /I don't care; they make me want to curl in a corner and die. And they make me hate them so much and at the same time make we wanna kill myself/ Suicide before now never really crossed my mind. \Don't kill yourself Aibou\ /What do I fucking have/ \You have your family and me \ /Thanks Yami/  
Maybe there is another way round, who am I kidding, how many lock doors have I tried to open. Seriously I think my soul room is as complicated as Yarme's. Wait a sec, that's it I see if Yarme can help. Then realisation, hits me, he would never help. I've tried him before. \Aibou? \ /Huh/ \If want to kill them so bad. I can help\ For some reason this makes me see red. / I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP BAKURA, SO SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE/ \Okay\ He sounded upset, maybe I was a little hard on him. I shouldn't take my frustration out on him. /Yami I'm sorry it's just/ \Just what\ he defiantly sounded upset. Has my soul really become that dark. /I shouldn't of vented my anger out on you. / \Aibou your forgiven, but your soul's becoming very dark\ /I know, but it makes me feel alive/ \Your scaring me\ /Sorry/ \No problem, but soon your soul will be as dark as mine or darker. You can't let it get that far\ / Yami it's my soul/ \ I know, but Aibou that kind of darkness is dangerous, your soul will be as dark as Yami Marik's. Up until know I thought that was impossible \ / But Yami. I don't care /  
Maybe I should, I mean. Like Marik did, I would start along a cold dark path. And then I wouldn't be able to turn round. But maybe I could.  
For the plan I think I have all the bases covered except where to bury the bodies. Maybe I could ask for help on that. And I know the perfect person. And the police wouldn't know a thing. Foolish people. I got up from my bed and headed to the living room, the only light being from the moon, my Yami sat next to me after I sat down. My thoughts have gone from being good, pure thoughts to evil and nasty thoughts. Everyone underestimates me and they won't anymore. I have no time to wallow in self-pity anymore. I'll take action tomorrow night, as this night is too far-gone. And I'm tired; my Yami takes a glance over at me, his face showing slight concern. I still have enough energy to push him over and climb on top him almost straddling him. / Yami don't worry/ \But Ryou I am very much worried. Worried you'd turn on me\ that never struck me. / I won't Bakura I promise / \ But you can't be sure of that \ / If I do tell me please, I have to get this problem sorted out and the burden gone. / \ Okay Ryou \ I give him a light kiss on the cheek. He blushes, that just makes him more beautiful in the dim light. These moments are rare. Where I have him completely open to me. I cherish them, they mean a lot to me. And are maybe the only reasons I keep going. Just to get to see him and talk to him. I then kiss him hungrily on the lips; he relaxes into it and wraps his arms around me. I try to deepen the kiss, by running my tongue along his bottom lip, he opens up and I explore the warm cavern, my tongue trying to remember every inch, every little bit. The time comes when I have to break the kiss to breath. After a few breaths I lay my head down on his bare chest. And listen to his heartbeat, and slowly I drift off.  
  
Next morning I awake to him still here. Which I couldn't be, happier about. Even though I know he has to go soon. Being with him is the only peace my soul gets. The only security my heart gets. I feel like I'm on cloud number nine. I get up. \I have to go now, but I'll be back soon\ / Cya later Yami / \ Bye my angel \ and with that he goes back to his ring. I head to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. I put some bread in the toaster and sit down. \ I wish I could last longer Aibou \ / I know Yami so we could go further/ \ I know, there's so much I want to do. To take you places. And show you just much I love you\ / And I you / It won't be long till the toast is ready, I get up and get the butter, a knife and a plate ready and then stand next to the toast. / It's a shame Yami I want you so bad it hurts / \ I know my light \  
I'm being sidetracked again. I know what I need, but all I need is the weapons, the poison and the rope. And maybe a whip. Not for my Yami mind you, whipping him would spoil his beauty and his flawless ivory skin. Here I go again. My mind's in the gutter again. I don't care, though, neither does my Yami. Back to the plan, where exactly would I get such strong, fast acting poison. The toast pops up and I butter it, then cut it in half and start eating. \I know someone \ / Yami thanks / \ No problem \  
I could buy the rope casually, but the whip might be more complicated. / I know someone who could help you with that too/ \ Yami can take me to them \ / She's only one person. She specializes in death and torture that kind of thing./ \ She's sounds nasty, how did you come to know her \ / Knew her back in Ancient Egypt, she was stuck in a millennium item like me. And we can talk to each through a link. / \ Can ask for her help then \ / Sure/ ( Ryuu are you awake ) Amazingly I can hear this too. (( Hey Bakura )) ( My light needs a favour ) (( What kind of a favour )) ( He needs some fast acting poison ) (( I'm sure Cobra would be willing to donate. I have to milk her every morning she's keeps biting my light )) (((Do not))) (( Cobra shut it )) ( You were allowed to bring a pet with you ) (( I kinda snuck him in )) ((( Snuck me in ! More like tied me up a bag with no breathing holes ))) (( Oops. )) ( Anyway my light also needs a whip) (( To whip you with )) ( No, he needs it to torture someone who's not me) (( Oh hehe. Come over about 10, my light should be at school by then )) ( Oh, and I'll bring my light ) (( Why isn't he going to school)) ( Why don't he tell you himself) (((( Do I have to Yami )))) ( Yes ) (((( I'm not going in coz my so-called friends just ignore me and shit. That's the reason I need the stuff )))) (( That's harsh )) (((( I know )))) (( I'll get the stuff in a sec. Ryou I don't see how anyone can do that to you )) ( Neither do I ) (((( They'll get the just deserts )))) (( I want to be there to see that)) ( You would ) ((( Can I suffocate one of them ))) (( No )) ((( But Ryuu pretty pwese))) (( Ask Ryou )) (((( If you don't need to milk cobra )))) (( I'll just see)) ((( You milk me everyday. And you still haven't made yesterday's into anti- venom so you don't need to milk me))) (((( I could use Cobra to bite the person instead, make it look accidental. )))) (( Good idea, you have a way smarter light than me )) ( I thought you said she was doing well) (( Nope, I have to put up with her parents yelling at her for doing so bad )) ( Where is she at the moment) (( Trying to butt into the link)) ((((( Yami please ))))) (( Sakura piss off )) ((((( Fine ))))) ( She's gone now I hope ) (((( Would you let me use Cobra then )))) (( Yeah, he'd be chuffed to help )) ((( I can speak for myself ))) ((((( Get Cobra off me now ))))) (( Cobra off her )) ((((( Fucking snake))))) (( I'll be back in a sec, I just need to sort my light out )) ((( Hehehe ))) ( Cobra why must you always bite Sakura ) ((( That's like asking why the sky is blue ))) ( Not riddles again *sighs* ) ((( Hehe ))) ( You're a nut Cobra ) ((( Why thank you ))) ((((I'm gonna go and get ready)))) I close my end of the link, finish eating my toast and left the kitchen. Stopping in my room along the way to get something to wear. I usually pick my clothes, by what my Yami wants me to wear. But this time I just grab a silk shirt and skintight leather trousers. I love to see my Yami drool over me so I chose these on purpose. The only problem is if I get an erection everyone will know. And that could be very embarrassing. I've only started taking notice of my appearance so I can impress my Yami, whose appearance always seems perfect. I feel myself starting to drool. I shake my head and continue to the bathroom. I quickly shower and get ready and then reopen the link. (Welcome back Ryou) ((Yeah)) (((I should bite Sakura more often))) ((And I'll feed you to some birds)) (((But it's my only was to have fun))) ((Apart from killing rats and not eating them. And I get blamed for it)) (((Oh that hehe))) ((Well Sakura has gone now, you can come over now. Ryou let Yami take over your body and then you'll get in now fuss)) with that her and Cobra closed the link. \ Yami do you like what I'm wearing \ / Of course I do, it makes you look good enough to eat / I can feel myself blush bright red. \ Thanks \ / Lets get going, before I get hard on just seeing you / \ Okay \ I let Yami take over my body as we headed to Ryuu's.  
  
That's it so far. Plz r&r and sorry about the formating. 


End file.
